


Used

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Creature Castiel, Exhibitionism, Feral Behavior, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Pervert Dean, Sex with Sentient Animals, Situational Humiliation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: Teen Dean getting fucked and knotted by a dog. Preferably with Dean loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> This got so deeply out of hand.

At sixteen and a healthy boy with perfectly normal urges, it was hard for Dean to find a moment for himself. Thankfully staying at uncle Bobby’s was the perfect time and place for him to get some decent alone time. Sammy was always enraptured by the books and spent his time in the library and since Dean was sixteen his dad and Bobby never minded if he went out wandering the auto yard on his own.

“It’s warded to high hell, there won’t be no trouble,” Bobby had dismissed the first time Dean had asked if he could walk around the large yard and his father had hesitated. Now years after no one blinked an eye when he took off into the maze of vehicles. Most days Dean would find a beater and poke around the engine, wander the bones of vehicles and see what he could muck around with. But he also took time for himself as well, some decent jerking off that wasn’t rushed like in the shower with his dad and brother on the other side of a flimsy door.

Dean made his way to the furthest ends of the yard, Bobby’s new dogs trailing around. He’d gotten them since kids kept sneaking in and vandalizing his garage. The dogs were a fair size and they barked enough to keep the kids out. Dean didn’t pay them much attention while he walked instead focusing on squeezing between two car piles and crossing the mess of the scrap heap. There was no way anyone could sneak up on him without having to walk over some rusted thing that screeched like an alarm and Dean had picked the place for that.

There was an old bench seat from a Ford Thunderbolt that he’d cleaned up and pulled under an old mustang hood. It wasn’t much, but it was all he needed. There was an old duffle under the bench and in it was a thick toothbrush holder. It was two inches wide and a nice nine long which made it into the perfect toy for someone unable to hit up a porn shop just yet. Dean had made sure to grab some butter packets from the restaurant they got breakfast at and now he ripped them open as he kicked off his jeans and briefs. The cooler air felt good on his skin and his cock was already plenty hard in anticipation. Not wanting to rush things Dean ignored it and focused on getting his ass ready. Slouching on the bench seat he spread his knees wide and took a hefty helping of butter on the edges of his fingers. Reaching down he rubbed the cold cream over his asshole and his body jerked at the first touch. Licking his lips, Dean dropped his head back and just rubbed it over his hole, warming up the butter slowly before he started pressing a little harder. The tip of his finger pushed in and he relaxed the muscles of his thighs and went slack so he could ease a finger into his ass. It felt strange as usual, a weird sensation inside of himself and Dean pressed deeper, curling his fingers and swallowing when he hit the jackpot. Rubbing the spot inside himself he took his time easing a second finger and then a third. The butter made everything slick and in no time Dean had his hole worked open. He didn’t rush it all, took his time to twist his fingers and rub that spot in him, his dick was leaking pre-come and ached for attention, but Dean wasn’t looking to hurry things. Instead, he eased his fingers free and reached for the toothbrush holder turned sex toy. Using the hand with the butter on it, Dean slicked it up and shifted on the seat. Sitting up not he scooted his ass further onto the old leather. There were stitched in patterns along the material and one spot was a little dip that had a rip. It was just perfect to wedge the holder into and Dean got it in place, the long plastic tube held straight up as he braced himself against the back of the seat and lined himself up. The first stretch was the worse and best, a burning sting that quickly melted into a full feeling that was awesome. Dean sank toy slowly on the holder, bobbing up a few times as he worked his ass on the thing. His cock bounced and once Dean felt the build up of a climax coming he grabbed himself and jerked off furiously. The feeling of it was amazing and Dean slammed himself down on the holder, shoving as much as he could and grinding himself as his come came in wet steaks. As the high faded he slumped against the seat and slowly caught his breath. He could feel the holder still inside him and he gave a weak roll of his hips.

He could manage a few more times he was thinking when a noise made him free up. The position of the bench let him see people before they saw him and he felt his heart rate calm down when he only saw the dogs milling about. The brown one, Buick came into the little hideaway Dean had and waved his tail hesitantly. Dean slumped against the seat in relief and watched the dog sniff around the little area. He zoned in on Dean though and before the teenager could react the dog was shoving his face between his thighs. Dean gave a shocked sound when the dog starting licking his ass eagerly. The wet drag along his hole made Dean squirm. He didn’t think about it, he just spread his thighs to get more of that feeling. Pontiac, the black dog came to see and he nudged his muzzle in and started to lick as well. Their wet tongues on his body felt amazing and Dean slumped on the bench with his knees spread as wide as he could so the animals access. It was messed up, way more than a jerk off session with something shoved up his ass, but God it felt so good. Their tongue were flat and longer than any humans and with their pointed snouts both could get in and lap over Dean’s ass, the duo sensation of it was unlike anything Dean had felt before. He watched as they both worked away. Pontiac sometimes licked the bench seat and Dean realized it was the butter. Fumbling for another package Dean lifted his hips, going up high enough so the holder in his ass came free. One of the dogs started cleaning it while the other licked at his hole. Still loose from riding the holder his hole let the tongue slide in a bit and Dean swallowed a moan at the feeling of it. He got the butter pack opened and immediately smeared it all over his asshole, both dogs zoning in and lapping away it eagerly. Their tongues kept pushing into his ass and Dean struggled not to be noisy at the feeling of them. They were nothing like a human tongue and the fact that there were dogs gave it a taboo feel that Dean immediately loved. Something about breaking the rules always made things better for him. Having that edge of adrenaline combined with sex made Dean shove aside morals and spread his thighs. His cock was hard again and Dean struggled to perch on the edge of the seat, giving the dogs room to work as his jerked himself off. There were smears of butter on his fingers and Pontiac took note, moving to lick along the underside of Dean’s cock and immediately the teenager came all over his fist. Flopping back on the bench Dean panted for breath as he stared at his two new best friends.

Over the rest of the week, Dean and the dogs disappeared together regularly. Bobby commented at dinner at one point and Dean just shrugged and claimed he’d throw around a stick for them. When Sammy insisted he learn why the dogs liked Dean better he admitted he was sneaking them food on the side. His little brother had always wanted a dog and Dean felt bad about taking the animal’s attention, more so for what he was doing. Still, it didn’t stop him from keeping on sneaking off to do it.

 

It wasn’t until three months later that Dean thought to let the dogs fuck him. While his dad had dropped in for a few hours to do some research Dean ended up outside working on a truck for Bobby. Over in the yard a brown dog Dean didn’t recognize was wandering around. Pontiac went running up to it and they ran around playing like best buddies. It wasn’t like the guard dog to be so friendly and Dean watched it all curiously. Pontiac gave the other dog’s ass a thorough sniffing and then suddenly jumped on it’s back. Dean watched as the dog humped the shit out what had to be a female. It was ridiculous how fast he was pounding her and Dean felt his cock fatten up in his jeans. The crunch of gravel told him someone was coming and so he turned back to the engine. His dad and Sammy came out and wanted to know when he’d be done. As Dean explained the issue with the engine to his dad and asked for advice Sammy noticed Pontiac and his lady friend.

“What’s wrong with them?” He questioned and Dean blinked when he looked over and saw the animals butt to butt and seemingly stuck like that.

“They’re mating, it’s how dogs do it. They’ll come apart later,” John explained more focused on the truck then the animals and Dean forced himself to do so as well.

The rest of the week though he spent wondering about what his dad had said. The idea of getting one of the dogs to fuck him was already on the list, but the stuck thing made it that more intriguing. Dean managed to check out a few books in the library on the sly, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know if he could get the dogs to fuck him. Sleeping with guys was a chancy thing for Dean, he didn’t have a lot of time to himself to begin with and girls went along with things a lot easier. Some guys got offended and told the whole town and older men always seemed way too eager like they were planning to kill him or something. Dean knew it was mostly his own paranoia then anything but better safe than sorry. But the dogs he could see working out just fine. No hassle and no one talking afterward and getting Dean in trouble. There was the whole illegal side of bestiality, but Dean was used to skirting around laws. The taboo side gave him a little more pause, if Bobby or Dad found out Dean would probably die of humiliation but then he’d think that the first time his dad caught him with a girl and then when he caught him with a guy. Both times had been awkward, but the embarrassment had passed. Plus that waitress had been twenty-six when Dean was fifteen and his dad hadn’t mentioned the whole illegal statuary rape thing. The more time Dean thought about it the more he could reason it out to make it sound perfectly fine, with the life they lived he’d gotten good at that. 

The next time they visited Bobby’s place for a length of time Dean was counting the seconds before he could slip off into the junkyard. When he got into his hiding spot both Pontiac and Buick had already learned to follow him. They were eager to lick his ass and Dean leaned back on the bench seat as he kicked off a shoe and got a leg out of his jeans. He smeared the butter on his cock, balls, and hole and let the dogs work. As the lapped his skin, he reached a hand around the side of his thigh and eased a finger into his ass. It was a little bit of a challenge with the dogs licking the lubrication away, but Dean managed to get three fingers into himself, shoving them in and spreading them wide so his hole got used to being stretched. Licking his lips Dean took hold of his dick and jerked himself off, getting Buick on his hole and Pontiac licking the head of his cock as he stroked himself. With a muffled curse, he came and felt the desperation in him ease back a touch.

Feeling more level headed he slumped down and patted his stomach, trying to coax one of the dogs up. Neither one seemed to get it and so Dean took Pontiac by the collar, trying to get him to screw him. The dog was happy to jump on him, but he didn’t get the message at all. Dean tried a few more times to get Pontiac to fuck him, but the dog remained utterly clueless, fumbling around stupidly. Dean let the dog jump off and frowned at Buick who stood back a bit and wagged his tail, head tilted curiously. Dean looked at the two for a moment before turning over. He got down on his knees and leaned over the bench, patting his ass. Maybe this position made more sense to them he figured. Pontiac came in for some licking, but he didn’t try jumping up at all. Buick though was more hesitant, licking Dean’s thigh once and whining, seeming to wait for something. Dean shook his ass and patted it again and this time the dog jumped up on him. Buick seemed to have an idea because his hips started jabbing right away. His front paws curled around Dean’s hips and the nails dug in painfully. Dean hissed and tried to move them, but the dog just gripped tighter and slammed himself up harder.

The pointed end of his dick felt like a stick jabbing into Dean’s thigh and he jerked each time it missed. Spreading his thighs wider he got to the right height and the dog shimmed a bit higher on him, the end of his dick poking along Dean’s ass but not getting in. Reaching between his legs Dean fumbled to grab the dog and Buick jumped off him, shying away as he licked his cock and paced around the small hideout.

Pontiac remained blissfully unaware licking empty butter packets while Buick circled back to Dean and jumped on his back again. This time he got the angle right and Dean reached back and nudged the tip right into his hole. The pointed end poked right into his asshole and Buick’s paws on his middle went painfully tight as the dog started fucking Dean.

Just like with the female, the dog started pounding really fast and Dean didn’t have time to adjust before he was being ridden hard. Clutching at the bench he scrambled to pull away from the sharp pain of it but the paws on his hips yanked him right back for Buick to slam into. The dog’s cock had looked small but now that it was in him it felt huge. The more he fucked the bigger it seemed almost and Dean swore weakly as the dog used him. He could feel the fat length moving inside his ass and once the initial pain faded Dean got into it, pushing back as the dog on him panted and shoved away. There was dirty thrill to letting a dog fuck him that Dean instantly loved.

Too soon, Buick’s thrusting slowed down and the dog suddenly jumped from his back. Dean didn’t have the chance to grab him and he swore out in pain as the dog yanked himself free. It came with a wet sound and left a hell of a sting, but Dean was more focused on staring at the length of the dog’s cock. It was twice the size it had been before and was for certain bigger then Dean’s holder turned sex toy.

He crawled after Buick trying to get a better look as the dog twisted himself around to lick at it. Dean was watching so intently that Pontiac’s tongue startled Dean and he jumped when the dog started licking his ass but he quickly melted into it, pushing back as the dog sniffed and lapped.

When he clumsily jumped up Dean kept still. But the dog got down and circled him licking his face and arm before going back to his ass, three times Pontiac mounted up and then got down. But finally he jumped up and started to hump Dean’s ass.

Reaching between his legs Dean grabbed the dog’s cock and lined him up. This time he got the animal into him on the first try. Pontiac went crazy just like Buick did, straight on pounding Dean’s ass with all he had. His nails were digging into Dean’s skin and as he fumbled the dog’s back paws found purchase on the back of Dean’s calves. It felt weird to have the dog standing on him, but Dean found he didn’t mind it. In fact, he kind of liked it, the idea of an animal on top of him, dominating him almost, showing him who was the bitch. Dean knelt in the dirt and let Pontiac fuck him, his cock swaying with the power behind every lunge. Too soon, again the dog jumped off and Dean swore in frustration. Pontiac licked at his own cock and Dean noted it was a little thicker then Buicks. As if the thought summoned the dog, Buick came up behind Dean and gave his ass a few licks. Dean waved it in an invitation and the dog jumped, this time getting his dick into Dean on his own. The dog fucked just as hard as before and Dean fumbled to get a hand on his cock, knowing it wouldn’t last long. He managed a few strokes and when he felt a warm trail of dog drool on his shoulder something about the degraded feeling it brought made him come.

The dog pulled off him shortly after and Dean winced at the yank on his hole. Rolling over Dean sat there in the dirt and decay of the junkyard and looked at his body, covered with smears of butter and streaks of dirt all over, long wet lines along his ass and thighs from the dog’s come he guessed. Trailing his fingers through it Dean eyed the mix of his own come; butter, dirt, and the watery dog come.

Feeling deliciously filthy he licked his hand. There was something amazing about how gross it tasted and his cock twitched hungrily. It reminded him of the one time he had some guy face fuck him in the motel alley. The guy had been rough and called Dean a filthy whore. He had been older, at least thirty, and Dean was barely sixteen as he let some stranger use his mouth hard enough to make his eyes burn with tears. He had nearly puked a few times and after the guy came he had spat on Dean and walked away without a backward glance. During the sex, Dean had loved it more than anything he’d ever done before but afterward it had haunted him. He had been terrified that he would meet the guy again and his dad or Sammy would be with him. That they’d find out what he’d let the guy do him. That fear had always ruined it for him but sitting there with the dogs Dean realized they’d never tell. No one came looking for him in the junkyard and when they did he always heard them a mile away, as long as he was careful no one would know. He could do whatever he wanted out there and it would be his secret alone.

Every chance he got Dean snuck off with the dogs, both mutts eager for his ass.

On one memorable day Pontiac was fucking Dean’s ass, his shirt hitched up and jeans at his knees as the animal rode him. Buick was in front of him, head tilted as he lapped at Dean’s face and lips, long flat tongue snaking into his mouth to get the faint taste of ice cream that Dean had earlier. It was a new level of degradation for him to let the animal lick his mouth like that. Kissing was always something intimate to Dean, more than sex even. Most people he hooked up were more interested in the fucking then making out. So if felt like a whole new level of degradation. Dean kept his jaw slack and just let the dog shove his tongue in, a disgusting version of a kiss while another dog used him as a bitch. Buick stood there lapping away at his mouth, getting dog drool on his chin while the other one fucked Dean’s ass with that feral roughness he was getting addicted to. The sting of the knot and the scratches on his stomach reminded Dean that it wasn’t for his pleasure; he was just a warm hole to be used.

Dean’s come stained the dirt under him.

 

Sex on the road got really boring after the dogs. Dean would find the occasional guy, but they never used him hard enough, never left scratches or fucked him with his face in the dirt like an animal. If some did seem like they would Dean found himself too afraid to let them. He didn’t want to do that with another person at all he realized. Having someone see him like that again would be too much but with the dogs Dean felt fine, they weren’t going to judge him for it. Girls were even more boring now, Dean had never minded sleeping with them but these days it seemed like he needed to be the one getting fucked to really get off.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Dean noticed the motel manager had a german shepherd. It was the big male with his balls hanging and when Dean walked by the animal sniffed at him as if he knew what Dean had done with Buick and Pontiac. It wasn’t smart to do it outside of Bobby’s junkyard, but Dean was aching for it. That night Dean made an excuse of going on a date to his dad but instead he walked around the motel to the deserted back end, looking behind to see if the dog would follow.

“Come on boy,” he teased, patting his ass as he walked down the narrow alleyway, a tiny space between the building next to it and motel. It was dank and disgusting with the faint stink of urine. There were used condoms among the garbage all over the ground and Dean had no doubt people fucked there all the time. The shepherd followed Dean down, watching as he shimmied his jeans down his ass. There was a cardboard box that was clean enough and so Dean knelt on it. The big dog came up hesitantly sniffing at Dean, curious but unsure. He was bigger then both Buick and Pontiac and that made Dean eager for it. He’d spent his shower fucking himself on his holder so he was loose and lubed up.

“Come on,” he coaxed, waving his ass again. The dog licked at him, the long drag along his thigh and then a little higher. He worked his way to Dean’s hole and then lavished it with attention.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Dean muttered as the dog rimmed him out better than any man could have. Just the flat tongue and the knowledge that it was a dog, a common animal doing it do him made it that much better. The animal seemed to gain confidence because he jumped and humped awkwardly at Dean. But he got down quickly and remounted at the wrong angle. His tail wagged as he circled Dean and tried to jump up on him from the front.

“No you dummy.”

Dean fumbled to pull the dog to his ass again, trying to help him line up. The shepherd managed to get in the right spot with Dean’s guiding him after a bit. When his hips started jerking Dean pulled away a touch so the dog straight away yanked him closer, hopping a few steps so he was more firmly against Dean. The more he wiggled away the tighter the dog’s paws got on his middle and Dean wanted scratches. With practiced ease from Bobby’s dogs Dean slid a hand between his thighs and grabbed the animal’s cock, lining them up so the dog could jab into his hole. The shepherd poked a bit and then slammed right in, the entire length going at once and Dean swore under his breath. He was bigger then Pontiac or Buick for certain, fucking him just has roughly with more body weight and powerful hind legs to really plow Dean’s ass. He could feel the cock filling out inside him, going thick and fat as it swelled up more then Dean was used to. The dog was fucking far harder then the other two had as well once he got going. His size alone made him more intimidating and the fact that even if Dean really struggled he doubted he would get away made it amazing. Going down on his elbows, Dean braced himself and just took the violent pounding to his ass, letting the animal use him like a bitch and loving it. Dean pressed his face against the dirty cardboard and knelt in an alley with a dog taking him. The shepherd was just giving it to him, the feral nature of the animal’s harsh fucking making Dean’s cock twitch and ache.

He could really feel the dick in him swelling up for the first time. The bulb that formed at the base of a dog’s cock felt massive in his ass and Dean shivered as he pushed back, feeling that thing inside him sliding around with each thrust. Getting a hand on himself, he jerked off with quick motions and a hard grip, striving for it because he knew the dog would slow quickly. The feeling of the huge cock in his ass was amazing and feeling the knot yank out and then slam back in with a sting was more than enough to get Dean off and he swore softly as he came.

The shepherd rode him a little longer than the junkyard dogs, but he slowed soon enough, coming to a stop as his paws let go of Dean’s middle. The animal panted on his back, warm puffs of breath on his shoulders and neck. When the dog shifted Dean braced for the burn of the pullout but the shepherd jumped down and twist and Dean whimpered when he didn’t pull out. The animal stood ass to ass with Dean and his cock was still stuck inside him.

A moment’s panic was eased when he recalled seeing dogs mate, it would shrink with time so Dean just waited. Bent over in a dirty alleyway with a dog’s cock in his ass. After his breathing calmed and Dean rested his head against the grungy cardboard he was kneeling on he felt the first faint pulse. Closing his eyes Dean focused on the feeling and he realized he could feel the dog twitching in his ass. The fullness of it combined with the throbbing was more than enough for Dean to jerk off a second time.

When the animal pulled off he sniffed Dean’s ass once and then trotted off, done with his bitch. The thought of it made Dean want to jerk off again as he slumped to the ground and let his legs stretch out to ease the ache of the muscles. The alleyway smelt faintly of piss and the sour stink of garbage and again Dean found himself turned on by the repulsive element of it. Here he was used and thrown away by an animal. Lying on his side, Dean managed to stroke one last climax to the idea of it and the feeling od slimy dog come seeping out of his ass.

 

Lucifer lived in the same town as Bobby did. He was a weirdo in general and he messed around with magic. Dean was surprised that no one considered hunting him, but Bobby had just shrugged.

“He’s never done any real harm and more importantly he’s helped out on a few tougher hunts. He always expects payback, but he comes through. Your Dad and him don’t get on very well though, John don’t trust anyone too close to the supernatural.”

Dean just nodded his head and went back to researching for the current hunt.

In the end, they had to fall back on Lucifer and the guy came around while Dean’s dad was gone on the hunt already. He seemed like a casual guy, but there was something off about him. Weird vibes.

“He’s just smart, not his fault if people think that means he’s not human,” Sammy muttered, rolling his eyes into the book he had his nose in.

“So why’s his name Lucifer?”

“It’s not. Uncle Bobby said its Nick. People just call him that to be assholes.”

Dean tilted his head to look down the hallway, seeing the guy talking at the front door with Bobby. There was defiantly something up with him but maybe Sam was right and it was more to do with being different, in general. Dean could understand that feeling. Being a hunter wasn’t the kind of thing where people thanked you and most figured they were serial killers or something. Dean wondered if people ever looked at him and got creeped out.

The guy glanced at Dean in passing as he turned to go and Dean gave a polite nod, feeling like it would be rude not to. The man returned it, but the way he smiled was defiantly messed up.

“Nah man, he’s defiantly a serial killer waiting to happen.”

“Don’t be a jerk Dean.”

 

Dean didn’t see the guy again until a few months later when he dropped off some supplies Bobby needed. Bobby and Dean’s dad were both out on the hunt but coming home to pick up some stuff needed for a ritual. Sam and Dean had gotten most of the ingredients, but a few were too rare and so Bobby had asked Lucifer to bring them. When the doorbell rang Dean knew who it was and told Sammy to wait in the house.

The guy seemed plain enough, but something in his eyes was downright dark.

“Hello,”

“Hey, Bobby said you’d be here later,” Dean accused; the door only opened a crack with the chain still on.

“As much fun as it would be to wait around until it’s a good time for Singer I saw the lights were on and figured it would be simpler to just hand the goods over.”

Dean just frowned at the guy and after a moment the man sighed and nudged a satchel forward.

“There’s the added bonus, of course, of pissing off Winchester. I imagine he’ll be rather angry when he finds out I was face to face with one of his sons. Do you think he’ll be proud you hid behind the door?”

While tempted to slam the door Dean knew that his dad and Bobby needed those ingredients and that Bobby trust the guy well enough. Closing the door, he pulled the chain off and opened it wider than before.

“Just hand the stuff over.”

“A brave one?” Lucifer said with a raised brow, picking up the satchel and handing it to Dean. “Or do you just like breaking the rules? I imagine you were told not to open the door for me. Do you break many rules?” Something in the question was sly and Dean wasn’t sure where the hell the guy was going with it.

“Dude, if you’re trying to hit on me or something you are so off base,” he said with a snort, closing the door already.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lucifer replied evenly and when he stepped back Dean heard the familiar sound of dogs nails click on the porch. He froze with the door still open a little; ready to call Pontiac or Buick into the house. But rather than one of Bobby’s dogs a massive white dog he had never seen before came up to Lucifer and followed him down the stairs. Another two were waiting at the gate and Dean watched as they walked off.

 

“Dog? Nah boy those are wolves. That idiot’s got a bunch of them. Permits and all but still weird,” Bobby muttered later on and Dean tried really hard not to think about what kind of lay wolves would be.

“Stay away from him, he’s nothing but trouble,” his dad decreed from across the room and Dean nodded obediently.

 

Dean managed about four months and three visits to Bobby’s before he went snooping around Lucifer’s house. It was right on the edge of the town and backed into the woods. As far as creepy houses it went it was the winner of the town but not the worst Dean had seen. It was eerie but not ‘I’m haunted’ eerie.

There was a tall stone fence all around the place so Dean walked along the side to see how far it stretched into the woods. Not too far into the tree line the fence ended. There was no back and that was bizarre as hell. Dean peered around into the yard, but it was just trees and bushes like the woods went right to the back of the house.

Why build a fence going into the woods if you had nothing in it?

A noise pulled Dean from his thoughts and he turned to find himself being stared down by a huge blue-eyed dog.

No, a wolf.

It was a soft gray tone that made it’s eyes even more intense and it’s ears were perked forward in universal-dog ‘what are you doing’ intent.

“Whoa boy, just taking a look around, I don’t want no trouble,” Dean muttered, stepping back. The animal curled a lip in a silent snarl and took a step towards him. Just as Dean was ready to spring into a run and get the hell out he heard the sound of a patio door sliding.

“Castiel,” Lucifer called and the wolf in front of Dean turned his head towards the sound, when Lucifer called again the wolf went trotting to the house. Dean couldn’t see Lucifer so he was sure the man hadn’t caught him, but he still took extra care while sneaking away.

Dean figured after that to leave it alone, aggressive animals would only get him in trouble. Since the shepherd in the alley Dean had a tendency to find the right dogs and he’d learned the hard way what dogs were more likely to bite him then give him a fuck. That wolf had not seemed the lover type so Dean had to let the idea go.

So, of course, the same wolf started coming around.

For a long time, it skulked around on the edge of the property of the auto shop, always a distance away. It never appeared unless Dean was alone and he didn’t see a point of mentioning him. For one thing, it wasn’t often, a few times out of a weeklong visit and nothing more. There was no doubt it was somewhat weird but if Bobby was willing to use ingredients that Lucifer supplied then he had to trust the guy on some level. As the seasons passed and Dean visited or got left at Bobby’s place he got used to seeing the wolf named Castiel.

The big lug usually just watched Dean like a creeper from a distance and he stayed out of the junkyard. But when Dean walked around the town the wolf was always popping up, around a corner and in every dark alley, eyes always locked on Dean. Sometimes the mutt was a goofball, seeming confused and getting startled by every little sound. His reflection in a windowpane had made the animal startle one time and Dean had laughed for days afterward. For the most part, the wolf seemed harmless and no one in the sleepy town ever seemed to care about it wondering around so Dean didn’t think much about it.

He wondered idly if the wolf just knew what other dogs did and that was why he followed Dean. Most male dogs took interest in Dean if another dog had used him recently. The scent was what attracted them. Walking along on the street Dean had been startled plenty of times by a dog’s nose poking his ass. A hopeful mutt sniffing away and wagging his tail. Some of the more eager would even try to jump him right there. When he was being honest with himself Dean knew he liked it. He would veer off his intended path into some alleyway with the dog following along. Once in broad daylight Dean had been in an alleyway with an old wood fence blocking him from the traffic of the street while a mutt fucked him. He could look through the cracks in the fence and see people walking and cars going by all while a dog used him. It was by far the most stupid chance he’d taken and also one of his favorite jerk off memories.

Castiel followed him around in the same way and Dean had been tempted a few times to lead the animal into an alleyway. But it was different in this situation; Dean was known around the town. People would talk if he was seen whereas some town they were passing through didn’t matter as much. The fact that Castiel belong to someone who used magic was another warning that made Dean hesitant. It was like asking for trouble.

But Dean had never been very good at being good.

 

“You a stalker?” Dean asked one warm fall evening; he had made a new fake ID for himself and celebrated by going to the bar for a few beers. His dad was out on a hunt and Sam and Bobby were back at the house. The wolf was trailing behind him now as he walked back to Bobby’s place. When Dean spoke the mutt’s ears swirled and he tilted his head, blue eyes peering like he was figuring out what Dean had asked.

“I bet you’d be a hell of a lay, probably fuck me good,” Dean muttered, eyeing the animal’s sheer size. He was by far the biggest canine Dean had ever seen. Not just for his height but his muscular build as well. If they ended up in a fight Dean knew without a weapon he’d come up the loser. The alcohol made him feel loose and relaxed and Dean was willing to admit to himself that the idea of it turned him on big time. This wolf would dominate him in a way the dogs Dean had let fuck him never had before. Sure they were rough and once knotted they were stuck, but Dean had always felt a level of control in the situations.

It was stupid and he knew all the reasons why but Dean walked through the darker spots of the sleepy town, trailing along alleyways with fenced yards where no one could see. Night had fallen already and the shadows could hide all manners of sins. 

The wolf belonged to a guy known as Lucifer, who fucked around with magic. It was a terrible idea incarnate and even buzzed Dean could see that. But he still lingered, eyeing the wolf following him and looking around to see if anyone else was nearby.

There was a stretch of green belt between Bobby’s yard and where Dean was. It was a small place with some trees and bushes that made a good cover. Dean had messed around there before and he was about to again.

Castiel’s gaze seemed so eerily smart tonight, his ears perking as Dean undid his jeans. Buick and Pontiac had ridden him that afternoon and he was still wet and loose. The sloppy feeling of it and the gaze of the wolf on him made Dean’s cock perk up.

It had rained the night before so when Dean went down on his knees he swore as he felt the cold, wet seep of mud through his jeans.

“Gonna be messy,” he breathed to himself, his cock half hard at the idea of it. He could clean up in the garage before sneaking in. Bobby didn’t wait up for Dean, he was seventeen and more than capable.

Biting his lip, Dean looked over his shoulder and felt a thrill at the sight of the wolf there, watching him, waiting even.

“Bad idea, terrible idea,” Dean muttered as he pushed his jeans around his thighs and reached a hand to rub at his asshole and finger himself open. The wet nose shoving his hand startled him and Dean swore in the dark, jerking forward and catching himself with one hand before he fell into the mud. Castiel’s wet nose brushed his ass and Dean could feel the wolf sniffing at him. He hadn’t even heard the animal moving up behind him.

“Warn a guy,” he grumbled, his one hand sinking into the mud as he knelt there letting the animal sniff his ass. Over the years, Dean had gotten confident about where he let dogs fuck him but this was dangerous. This wasn’t a town he was passing though but a place where people might know him. It was stupidly hazardous, but Dean couldn’t let the chance to let a freaking wolf screw him pass by. Castiel himself brought an element of danger as well, his sheer size and just the way he watched Dean. He had always been a little put off by the way that the wolf stared at him, blue eyes looking too intent. Like Dean was prey, something to be chased down. God Dean was getting messed up over the dog-fucking thing if the idea of a wolf hunting him turned him on.

Castiel’s warm breath panted over his hole and balls once before he felt the wet lap and shuddered. The wolf’s tongue felt familiar if a little bigger, warm wet spit over Dean’s ass as the animal sniffed and lapped at him. There was still the wet trace of the dogs from earlier and the wolf seemed determine to wipe it from Dean’s skin. His tongue pushed into his hole and he felt himself open a tiny bit, shivering with each wet sensation. Down on his hands and knees in the mud Dean felt deliciously degraded and he pushed his ass back a bit encouragingly as the animal behind him licked him out.

“Come on, Cas,” he muttered and then swore when the sudden weight hit him. The wolf jumped up without warning and Dean barely managed to catch himself before he fell into the mud. His thighs spread for balance and before he could get himself grounded the wolf was jabbing at him. The hard poke on his ass made him jerk with a hiss and the mud was not helping Dean at all. He felt off balance and cursed as Castiel humped away, not seeming to care that Dean was about to slip face first. Dropping to his elbows, he used his upper arms to find his balance and then gave a grunt when Castiel suddenly found his mark, the length of him slamming into Dean’s ass. The wolf adjusted and his forelegs grabbed at Dean’s middle and yanked him back up.

“Jesus,” Dean tried to resist but the wolf had too much strength and he forced Dean back up on his hands, the position making it easier for the animal to fuck him. “God, you know your way around a bitch don’t you?” The wolf wasn’t fumbling or clumsy and he’d mounted right away. Dean had learned the signs that told him the animal on his back was used to human bitches. Castiel had defiantly fucked someone before Dean.  

He winced when Castiel’s cock poked his ass hard again, but this time it slipped close to his hole. The wolf shoved again and finally caught, the tip pushing just passed the rim of Dean’s asshole. Trying to brace himself in the slippery mud Dean gritted his teeth as the wolf slammed home. He felt the length of it slid into his ass, it felt too hot and already massive. Castiel was bigger the normal dogs Dean took and his large form blanket over Dean’s back. His muzzle pressed at his face and he felt the huge forepaws curl up and grab him higher up than usual. Long sharp claws digging in for purchase as the wolf braced his back paws to give him the leverage to thrust into Dean. Swallowing a moan Dean dropped his head and gave himself up, he let the animal set the bruising pace. The mud made it hard but Dean managed to thrust back a few times, his fingers gripping helplessly as the muck under his hands. He’d never felt this out of control before. His own cock hung hard and heavy, bobbing in time with the lunges from the wolf fucking him. Just like every other canine that Dean had on his back Castiel was merciless in his pace, a furious pace without let up. The cock inside Dean sliding along all the best places and it was engorging with every motion. He swore he could feel it swelling, that every pulsing splash of come inside him could be felt.  

“C-christ,” Dean arched his back and his knee slid in the mud. He almost landed in a heap, but his jeans caught him and he fumbled to get purchase again. The wolf on his back had no patience though because Dean felt a wet hot heat on his neck right before the pain of a bite. He froze up immediately and Castiel didn’t actually bite down into his skin. He just sort of held Dean by the back of the neck. None of the dogs had ever done it before and it felt so wickedly dangerous. When the wolf resumed thrusting Dean barely took a few before he was shiver through an intense orgasm. He felt hyper aware of the teeth around his neck holding him in place as he got off.

The wolf on his back’s thrusting slowed and Dean could feel the massive knot inside him. His hole felt stretched to the limit and each time Castiel shifted Dean winced. The hot breath on his wet neck made him shiver and Dean had never felt more like an animal as he did then. When Castiel’s paws let him go Dean hissed as the wolf slid off his back and turned so they were ass to ass. The knot felt huge, the whole length of him felt too big as it throbbed away. Dean swore and trembled as he knelt in the mud in the dark and let the animal use him. The throbbing didn’t fade away but rather remained a strong sure pulse and Dean put a hand to himself. He stroked himself hard again and focused on the feeling of the massive cock in his ass to get off. Castiel was by far the biggest he had ever had and Dean knew he was going to feel it for days. The booze in him was probably the only reason he had managed to take it without feeling much pain.

Dean wondered idly if there was a reason why the thought turned him on as much as it did.

Castiel’s height forced Dean to stay up on his hands and knees, his thighs tense as he had to perch high to keep the knot without any burn. Castiel just panted and waited, tied to Dean and uncaring while the boy he was using struggled to stay quiet and prayed no one came around.

The trees hid them but if anyone else cut through them they’d be caught for certain.

Castiel stayed knotted for ages and when he did come free Dean wasn’t ready for it. The length slid free with a sudden yank and Dean swallowed a whine at the burn of it. His thighs and arms were aching and gave out as soon as he no longer needed to stay up. Dean slid into the mud, his face pressed into the cold filth uncaring as he shivered and felt his poor ass throb.

Castiel’s wet tongue surprised him, but Dean relaxed into the sensation as the wolf licked over his raw hole, the wet tongue lapping at him as he swore and shivered in the mud. The wolf was strangely attentive to Dean, licking and lapping at him in all the right ways. His cock managed one last weak round and Dean came over his hand with a whimper, feeling fucked out and hazy.

Dean was sore the next morning.

That was such a fucking understatement.

He stumbled into the house the night before and managed to get into the bathroom to shower off the mess of mud and come before passing out on his bed.

When he woke he couldn’t decide which hurt more, his head from the hangover or his ass from the fucking. He’d taken bullet wounds that ached less.

Dean swore then and there he’d never let Castiel near him again.

 

That lasted about a week and then Dean was in the junkyard on his hands and knees swearing as Castiel fucked his ass raw.

Without the alcohol to ease the pain of it, taking the wolf’s cock hurt like a bitch but Dean took it all the same. It left him feeling a strange sense of pride afterward, that he had been able to handle it. The burn of it wasn’t anything impossible, Dean was a hunter and he could take the pain. The low throb of the fucking Castiel gave him was actually kinda hot. He liked the bite of it and he’d clench his teeth and swear as the wolf used him as his bitch.

It felt different with Castiel.

Dean couldn’t pinpoint why exactly but when Castiel came around he couldn’t help it. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his knees. The animal started showing up all the time as well, whenever Dean was outside and remotely alone he caught sight of the wolf’s fur. The animal seemed to be constantly prowling around the yard and Dean would find himself wandering around looking for the wolf as well.

Dean was getting fucked at least once a day and he started craving it in a way he’d never felt before. He had liked messing around with dogs before, but this was the first time he wanted Castiel specifically rather than just any dog.

Pontiac and Buick avoided Dean right after his first night with Castiel.

It was weird, but the dogs both gave him a wide berth. But since Castiel was always around to look after Dean’s needs he never thought much of it. Maybe the smell of the wolf scared them. Dean tried not to get hard at the idea that he probably reeked of the animal. Of the feral animal that pounded him whenever the wolf wanted.

When it came time to leave Dean was sad to go. Sammy dug his heels in and made a huge fuss and for the first time ever Dean agreed with him. He didn’t want to give up the sex he was having. But more than that, he didn’t want to leave the town itself either. It was the only consistent home they had ever had and Dean had never cared much about that before but lately he’d felt more attached to it. It felt like it could be a home rather than a place to crash on occasion, corny as that was.

So when Sammy fought with their father on staying at Bobby’s longer Dean didn’t jump to his father’s defense like usual. He just stood there awkwardly with Bobby, watching them go back and forth silently. John noticed because his father missed nothing and maybe that was why he left alone in the end. It would be month at least before he could come back, Sammy could finish out his classes and Dean was free to skip his own, work on some vehicles, and get his ass fucked by his wolf.

 

Lucifer showed up about a week after John had left. He brought his truck in to get fixed and for some reason he brought Castiel with him. Dean had froze up when he saw the wolf and was utterly certain the guy knew what Dean had been doing.

“Castiel comes here often,” Lucifer started and Dean was ready to bolt for it. Bobby was standing right beside them and if he ever found out Dean would die. “I’ve seen him following you around town many times,” the man continued with a nod to Dean. Sammy was there too, kneeling on the ground and petting Castiel. Dean stood there rooted to the spot and waiting for Lucifer to out him.

“I was thinking maybe you would like to take him?”

“What?” Dean croaked out and Sammy jumped up in delight.

“Really, our own dog?” The boy asked with excitement, turning to grin at Dean hopefully.

“He’s a wolf,” Dean corrected absently, looking to Bobby for help but he was giving Castiel a thoughtful look.

“He’s trained right, for hunting?”

“Yes, and he’s not interested in hunting with me any longer. He mopes around and paces endlessly when we work. He clearly wanted to be elsewhere, it’s why I took notice to him chasing after you. He’s of no use to me if he won’t hunt for me.”

Dean just gave a weak nod.

Sammy looked up with wide pleading eyes and it was clear Bobby was fine with it.

So Dean ended up with a wolf.

At no point did Lucifer let on to anything that Dean had done. Bobby started Dean in on learning the commands Castiel knew and training to hunt with an animal. Sammy brushed Castiel, walked him, and fed him on a strict schedule and when no one was looking Dean got on his knees for the wolf.

It was the most messed up domestic situation ever.

Sometimes Lucifer would come by to talk to Bobby about a hunt or something. When he’d see Dean and Castiel his eyes would smirk in a way that raised the hair on the back of Dean’s neck. It was like the guy knew. But Lucifer never said anything; never once spoke a single idle suggestion of it.

So Dean learned to hunt with Castiel and when he dad came back he led Castiel come with him. He wasn’t sold on the animal, but he seemed to realize how much Dean and Sammy wanted Castiel to come with them. Both for their own reasons, of course.

“I’m taking Castiel for a walk!” Dean hollered out as he left the motel, Sammy in the shower while his dad researched something at the table.

Leading Castiel on a leash Dean got them into a secluded spot behind the old motel. It was dark and backed up on a tree line, but it suited them just fine. Getting on his knees he hurriedly undid his jeans while Castiel watched, gaze alert as fumbled to finger himself with some lube. Bending over onto his hands and knees he spread his legs and braced himself for Castiel’s weight.

Dean trained with Castiel daily and the wolf knew an endless array of commands both taught to him by Lucifer and newer ones that Dean taught him. When no one was around he’s started teaching him a few more. Orders they ever only used when they were alone.

“Come’on boy, fuck me.”

The wolf mounted his bitch.

 

“Will you ever be telling your boy?”

“It’s not your concern Lucifer,” Castiel replied quickly, his tone flat and brooking no argument. But Lucifer was the elder brother and he had always enjoyed teasing his straight-laced brother.

“Of course not little brother. You were always a little deviant but this. Even Gabriel would be scandalized.”

“Dean is special. I became what he wanted for the moment. Eventually, we’ll meet again in a more… traditional way.”

“Will you have a tail then as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how Castiel got in there in the end. It was supposed to be just some straight up Dean on Dogs but then Lucifer showed up and everything went strange.


End file.
